


Can't Parry Your Feelings Away

by suspiciousraidinelf



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fencing AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspiciousraidinelf/pseuds/suspiciousraidinelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When she had first meet Akimoto Sayaka, she had pierced Minami’s heart. And she meant that only sort of literally."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Parry Your Feelings Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic to commemorate Sayaka's birthday. This was inspired by this image (http://suspiciouswarriorhonmayan.tumblr.com/post/147325597914/skylarkdragonstar-unothread-fencing-sayaka#tumblr_notes). 
> 
> I know nothing about fencing so I'm sure I got some stuff wrong and I sort of rushed it so I apologize for any errors.

When she had first meet Akimoto Sayaka, she had pierced Minami’s heart. And she meant that only sort of literally. They had been practicing in fencing gear and Sayaka displayed her skill in the sport by striking her around the heart in three seconds flat. The same amount of time it took for Minami to fall for the beautiful woman behind the fencing mask. 

Typically, Minami refrained from partaking in most sports. Miichan always teased her for being clumsy and having terrible eye coordination but she was a reporter. And as a reporter, she had been assigned to come interview Sayaka on her spectacular winning streak within the fencing circles. 

Of course, she hadn’t expected to be actually hold a fencing sword in her hands. At the behest of the fencing coach (Miichan hadn’t helped either), Minami was forced into a fencing suit and made to be Sayaka’s opponent. The coach wanted Minami to see Sayaka’s abilities first hand. Minami thought this wasn’t the best idea; she knew nothing of fencing outside of the little research she did of it before coming to do the interview. 

Minami had been decked out in full gear when Sayaka, except her mask, had made her entrance. The pictures that Minami had seen online didn’t do Sayaka justice. She practically dwarfed Minami. Her shoulder length hair was styled in cornrows to one side. It framed a strong jaw. Sayaka’s eyes held a fire to them that left Minami entranced. She was too distracted by her interviewees entrance that she didn’t notice that the coach had blown the whistle to start the pseudo match. Which led to Sayaka getting a point on Minami right where her heart was and at that point Minami knew she was done for and she wasn’t talking about the match. 

She could hear Mii-chan laughing as she took pictures with her camera. At one point, Minami had even tripped into Sayaka. Really the whole debacle lasted about ten minutes but those ten minutes had been a long, torturous embarrassment for Minami. 

When the coach finally called the matches over and done with, Minami collapsed ungracefully on the ground. She tore the mask off and tried to catch her breath. She heard Sayaka call out to her. 

“Good match,” Sayaka said. Minami watched as Sayaka took off her own mask. She looked like she barely broke a sweat while Minami looked like a complete sweaty disaster. The click of Mii-chan’s camera broke her gaze of Sayaka. Minami shot up and turned to glare at her friend. Mii-chan gave her a cheeky grin. 

“You better delete that right now, Minegishi or I swear I’ll-” Minami tried to take the camera away from Mii-chan but the camerawoman simply held it right out of her reach.

“You’ll what, shorty?” Mii-chan continued to taunt her. This lead to Minami almost tackling Miichan and Miichan running away from Minami. This set off a chase between both of them. Their chase was interrupted by a laugh from Sayaka and the clearing of the coaches throat. 

The problem with trying to keep a professional atmosphere was that when you were long time friends with your co-workers more often than not they ended up acting a little too casual without meaning to. It was an issue that the reporters of No3b newspaper faced often. It was amazing anyone still took them seriously. 

“We should start the interview. We still got more practice to do and I’d like to get this done quickly,” said the coach. He didn’t look the least bit amused by their antics. 

“Ah right. The interview. Sorry about that,” said Mii-chan not sounding sorry in the least. “We’re Minegishi Minami and Takahashi Minami also known as Double Minami from No3b News. Pleased to meet you!.” Mii-chan practically struck a pose. Yeah, it also didn’t help if she introduced them as if they were a comedy duo doing a  _ tsukkomi  _ and  _ boke _ routine. Minami face palmed. 

Sayaka looked surprised for a second. She turned to her coach.  “They’re both reporters?”

The older man gave a nod. “Yeah and you gave them a good show so don’t screw up the interview by saying something awkward.” 

He gave Sayaka a pat on the back “I’ll leave you to it. I’m going to go get a drink” Sayaka did not look pleased. The two reporters shared a look. They could see Sayaka’s brow twitch with irritation before turning her attention to the two women in front of her. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to go so hard on you. Coach didn’t tell me you were the reporter that was going to be interviewing me. I thought you were a trainee he brought along for the interview.” She shot a glare at the coach and turned to Mii-chan. “I thought it was only you doing the interview.” 

She looked extremely troubled for having completely throttled Minami. She stepped closer to Minami. “I didn’t hurt you did I?” 

“It’s alright. I’m fine,” said a flustered Minami. She took a small step back. “I-I should change out of this and then we’ll get the interview underway.” 

Sayaka nodded. “I’ll go with you and change out of my gear.” 

Minami internally cursed that her brief attempt at a getaway was botched. 

Mii-chan was giving her sly grin. “Just don’t start the interview without me in there.” 

Minami just shot her a look. She followed Sayaka to the changing rooms. She kept her head down and tried to change quickly. As she was trying to put on her high heels, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Sayaka’s face was really close to hers that Minami let out a small yelp. 

Sayaka raised an eyebrow at her reaction. “Sorry didn’t mean to scare you. I was just wondering if it was alright if I’m dressed like this? I know this is an interview but I have to workout right after and I know coach is going to get mad if I spend too much time dressing up.” 

Minami took in what Sayaka was wearing and could feel her face heat up. Sayaka was only wearing a simple sports bra and shorts that showed her sculpted legs and abs. Minami didn’t think she was going to survive this interview. 

“Uh, it’s...it’s fine. You’re perfect. I mean! What you’re wearing is perfectly fine,” Minami stuttered out. She wanted to smack herself against a locker but simply settled for finishing putting her heels on. 

Sayaka chuckled. “Ah, well I’m relieved then.”

Her dazzling smile was making Minami’s heart do flips. She quickly got up from the bench and lead them back to the gym where Mii-chan was waiting for them by a set of bleachers. 

They quickly set up for the interview. Mii-chan asked most of the questions while Minami tried not to make a fool of herself more than she already has. She jotted down notes while recording and occasionally asked her own questions but her eyes kept wandering down to Sayaka’s abs before darting back down to her notes. 

“So there are rumors that you might be chosen to compete in the olympics is that true?” asked Mii-chan. 

Sayaka gave the question some thought. “I can’t say anything for certain at this point but there might be some talk about it. It all depends on how I do in the next coming tournaments.” 

“That reminds me,” Sayaka sat up forward, “I’m allowed to bring guests along with me next week for my tournament in Sakae and seeing as you’re both reporters, I was wondering if you wanted to come along?” Sayaka was asking both of them this question but her gaze was on strictly on Minami. A gaze that Minami was getting lost in.

Mii-chan cleared her throat disrupting Minami’s trance. “Ah, sadly I have another job already lined up but I know Takamina is completely free next week. Right Takamina?” 

Minami blinked confused at what her friend was saying since technically she was supposed to go on that job with her. “Mii-chan what-”

“Is that so?” asked Sayaka. Her bright eyes looked expectantly at Minami.  It brought another blush to her cheeks and Minami found she couldn’t say no.

“Yes, I’ll be free to go.” She handed her note pad to Sayaka so she could jot down her information and the address to  meet at. While she was doing that, Minami shot Mii-chan “what the hell are you doing” look to which Mii-chan simply gave her a thumbs up and mouthed “you’ll thank me later”. 

Just as Sayaka handed Minami her notebook back, they all heard the gym doors opening as the coach stepped back in. “You guys done with that interview yet? Me and the champ here got work to do. And while I agreed to let you interview her-” 

Mii-chan chose that moment to interject. “Would it be possible for us to take some pictures of her training? After that I promise we’ll be out of your hair or what’s left of it anyway.” 

The coach didn’t seem to like being interrupted or have his thinning hair mocked but sighed in resignation. “Yeah, sure just stay out of the way of training.” 

Mii-chan gave him a mock salute. The coach gave her a scathing glare. He motioned for Sayaka to get up. 

Sayaka sighed. “Well, duty calls. I’ll see you next week then?”

Minami nodded. Her heart beating to fast to form any proper words. She was going to meet Sayaka next week. Alone. Well not really alone, Sayaka’s coach and crew would be there too but still. 

“Someone has a crush.” Mii-chan sang teasingly. She sounded way too pleased with this as she snapped pictures of Sayaka working out. 

“I do not.” Minami failed horribly at sounding convincing even to her own ears. 

Mii-chan snickered. “Oh, I can’t wait to tell Kojiharu about this.” 

Minami just groaned. She was in for at least a whole week of relentless teasing. But taking a quick peek at Sayaka,with her abs in full display, Minami was sure that the teasing would be the least of her problems. 

**Author's Note:**

> Again apologies if there are any grammar/spelling/etc errors. I've also been battling a terrible cold for the past two days. So I kind of just rushed this and tried to get it done before the day was over. Didn't really accomplish that but I tried. If I notice any glaring issues later I'll come back to fix it. Anyway thanks for reading!


End file.
